Harry Potter and the Three Fates
by siriusquestions
Summary: Sirius gets a second chance at life. He must ensure that Harry ends up with Hermione as the Fates have predicted. Some Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Rated M for language, violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Three Fates.

**Chapter 1**

Sirius awoke with a start, quickly taking in his surroundings... He was in some sort of dimly lit bedroom, or was it a cave? Sirius couldn't tell. His head was ringing and his vision was beginning to go blur and go grey. Suddenly he bent forward in agony, flashes of green and red light firing at him. Harry was screaming, "NO, NOT SIRIUS!" There was a flash of Remus grabbing Harry and pulling him away. He remembered falling backwards laughing.

Shaking his head he came back to the present. Again looking around, only then did he realize that he was tied up and naked.

This wasn't the first time Sirius Orion Black found himself tied up and naked, in a strange bed and not knowing how he got there. He thought back to his youth and remembered this was practically a monthly occurrence. He often had to send a patronus to fetch James to come and bail him out. As he was reminiscing he noticed three beautiful women glide in. There was something he couldn't figure out or place about their appearance, they all seemed to be ghosts, but as he had grown up and been around ghosts all his life he knew this wasn't the case. These three seemed to slide in and out of existence, almost like liquid smoke but with much more density. Sirius was in awe of as he watched the three float into the room and stop right in front of the bed he was tied to.

"Sirius Black we have chosen to spare your life." Said one of the women.

"wh... who... What are you?" Sirius stammered.

"Who and what we are is of no consequence." Spoke the women on the right.

"We have determined that you are not to die at this time." Said the one on the left.

"We have decided that you now have a new purpose." chanted the one in the centre.

Sirius was having a difficult time following who was talking. The three women seemed to flow in and out of one another as they spoke, never waiting for the previous one to finish before they finished speaking.

"You now have a new purpose."

"You said that already" Sirius Interrupted.

"Don't interrupt" snapped the one in the middle.

"Your new purpose is protect Harry Potter."

"That was always my purp..." Sirius began,

"I said no interrupting." Sirius felt the bonds tighten around his wrists and decided to let this play out before he opened his mouth again.

"To protect Harry Potter," the middle women continued "and to convince Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore that his plan for the greater good is flawed."

Sirius waited to see if any of the other women would say anything. When none of them did he said "But Dumbledore is the smartest and most powerful wizard I know, how is his plan flawed? What plan? For what greater good?" Sirius was starting to raise his voice "Where's Harry? And where the bloody fuck am I?!" And finally "Who are you?!"

"SILENCE" the three women bellowed.

This time Sirius felt something tighten around his member, only then remembering he was naked.

"Albus Percival Brian Wolfric Dumbledore is no fool, about that you are correct" the women said in unison "However his views on love and friendship are highly skewed." (still speaking together).

"Hey just because he likes to sing with Dorothy doesn't make his views on love _skewed." _Sirius said, putting a mocking tone on his last words. He wasn't about to let someone bash a person for their sexual preferences. He grew up in a house of intolerance, and hated with a vengeance anyone who discriminated. Pressure on his dick be dammed.

"We don't care about that." said the women on the left "We care that he has paired to wrong people together."  
"We care that he has manipulated a boy from the time he was a small child to love the wrong women."  
"We care that he was placed restrictions on the child's' magic so he will not be as strong as himself." The three women said in quick succession, Sirius having an even harder time following who was saying what.

"What? Who did what to who?" Harry is supposed to love….Hermione" Sirius finished without even realizing that he had known this all along.  
"See, he gets it!" said the women, more to each other than to Sirius.

"But how do you know this? And where the hell am I?"

The three ladies looked at each other for what seemed to be a very long time. It appeared that they were having a conversation telepathically. After several moments the three looked at Sirius and said:

"We are the Fates."

"The Fates?" Questioned Sirius.

"We are the fates of life: the Parcae, the Fata, the Moirai, the Moirae. We are the deciders of peoples lives."  
"From how they come into being" said the women on the left (who was also the shortest).  
"To how long one is supposed to live" Said the one in the middle.  
"To how one meets their end" Said the one on the right.  
"We are the fates" again, in unison.

"Bullshit" uttered Sirius. "Remus..James you assholes you can come out now... good one... you had me for a minute."

"This is no prank" The shorty said softly.

"Your life string was not meant to be cut" growled the one the middle, glaring at the one on the right.

"I got caught up in the moment of the fight and…" She trailed off with her eyes down cast.  
"Anyway." continued the one in the middle, "Us being the fates and all, we are able to bring you back. You will neither be alive, nor dead.  
But assuming you are successful in joining the fates of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger then your life will fully be restored."  
"Don't forget about Albus Brian Percival Wolfric…"

"Ladies!" Sirius barked, "What's going on with the full name nonsense?" I know these people, first or last names please... You're giving me a headache."

"There are rules you must abide by, Sirius Orion Black." Said the short one, winking at him as she used his full name.

"Assuming I believe a word your saying, which I fucking don't."

The fates looked at each other and before Sirius could get his occlumency shields up (not that it would have mattered - the fates had long ago lost the need to use _legilimins_). They were all three in his head, looking at his memories. Suddenly everything went black. Sirius only had a moment before images started blazing through his head: He saw Harry as a baby being left alone for hours while he cried. Flashes of Dumbledore knowing this and doing nothing, Flashes of Harry being beaten by the Dursleys and again Dumbledore knowing and sitting idly by. He then saw several points in Dumbledores' life manipulating people like chess pieces. He saw Dumbledore travel to Little Whinging when Harry was still a baby and place blocks over Harry's' magical core. He saw his travel to the burrow to tell Molly how he knew Harry and Ginny were 'fated' to be together. He saw Harry longing to tell Hermione how he really felt. He saw Harry's true feelings about Ron. He saw Dumbledore place the prophecy into the chamber of mysteries. When he saw Dumbledore move the Veil he screamed and pulled against his bonds.

"OK! I believe you! What do you need me to do?"  
He was sweating profusely... "Tell me your names." he almost pleaded,

"I am Clotho." Said the short on to his left "I am the spinner of the thread of life."

"You're a spinner!" Sirius barked in laughter ,

"I'm a wha... I don't understand." Questioned Clotho.  
"He's making a joke about your height and he could spin you around while he's fucking you." Said the one in the middle, "My name is Lachesis, It is my duty to determine how long ones thread is, how long they are meant to live."

"You can spin me later." Clotho winked,

"And I am Atropos," spoke the one on the right, "I get the privilege to decide how one dies."

"So it was you who killed me." Sirius growled as he pulled forward .

"And we're here to fix that." Said Lachesis in a calm, steady voice.

"What are these rules I must abide by?" Sirius asked as he leaned back.

"First you must prove yourself by satisfying all of us." the fates said in unison.

"All of you? At the same time?" Sirius said as he felt himself getting excited at the thought of what was to come.

Albus Dumbledore sat bent over his desk, a myriad of magical instruments in front of him. All of them whizzing, spinning of puffing some sort of smoke. Dumbledore inhaled deeply on his pipe, a vice he hadn't succumbed to in many, many years. His plan at the department of mysteries hadn't gone well. Not well at all. Sirius was never meant to die, while Dumbledore wanted Harry to suffer in order to be a willing sacrifice he did not want to take everything from the boy. He had meant for Neville to push Bellatrix through the veil and empower the young lad with the confidence he needed to help Harry through the hardest phase of his life. But perhaps, according to the smallest object directly in front of him (one of his more brilliant inventions), this new course of events would play out to his benefit and work out for the greater good. This particular object was able to fairly accurately predict the future. Dumbledore had to use a complicated and very powerful set of runes he'd obtained in a less than ethical way from some goblins during his travels to the Americas. These runes, when mixed with blood and memories of the operator, would project a series of possible events that _could_ transpire. The projection was extremely difficult to read and disastrous if interpreted wrong. This is what Dumbledore believed to have led to Sirius' death.

A loud tearing noise roused Dumbledore's attention, many things in the headmaster's office made noise but he had never heard this one. It sounded as if a favourite set of robes was being torn and filled him with same anguish as if it was actually happening. It sounded like space itself was screaming and screeching at the seams. Dumbledore looked around his office and noticed a small light directly in front of his desk. As he stared the light seemed to elongate and spin on one axis, curious, he stood to get a closer look. At the same moment time stopped. The large clock on the wall ceased its never-ending swinging and ticking. The objects on Dumbledore's' desk held fast, wisps of smoke froze in mid-air. Then, as if time sped up and accelerate, Sirius Black appeared out of nowhere, as if he'd crawled through space and time itself. He plopped out of the tear in the universe and was followed by three women.

"Albus, we need to have a wee chat" Sirius growled.

**-Chapter end-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Three Fates**

**Chapter 2**

Harry hadn't slept well since that night. Hell, he had never slept well. He hadn't told anyone about his insomnia. He was lucky if he got two hours of restful sleep a night. It had been that way since before he left for Hogwarts. He grew up constantly being afraid that one of the Dursleys would break into his cupboard and beat him. It's not like it hadn't happen before, although it rarely happened after he started at Hogwarts. Most nights Harry spent studying, he had already read through all his school books several times and memorised most 6th and 7th year spells. He of course played his knowledge and magical ability down for Ron's sake. But mostly it was to get Hermiones help. Harry knew he was almost as smart Hermione, but he didn't care. He liked watching her as she lectured him and Ron. Or the way she'd bite her lower lip and twirl her hair while she was thinking or working out a hard problem. Harry knew he loved her, but felt guilty because of how Ron felt. Harry knew he liked her, but also knew that Ron was more in love with the idea of having a girlfriend. He knew that Ron didn't actually care to much for her, He felt as if he was entitled to her.

Harry sighed and rolled over onto his side before sitting up and going to the toilet to relieve his bladder. When he came back and went to his desk instead of his bed. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and grabbed the nearest quill.

_Hermione,_

_I don't know where to start, I know I was a bit of an ass this past year and you don't deserve that. You deserve better. I wanted to tell you that I love you….._

Harry crumpled the letter and threw it across the room. It landed in a pile of his other failed letters to Hermione. "Fuck" Harry mumbled as he laid his head on his desk. "How am I ever gonna tell her how I really feel?" he asked to no one in particular. Hedwig, who had awoken at the sound of quill against parchment in hopes of getting to do some actual work, clucked in response. Harry looked into her golden eyes for an answer he knew she couldn't give. As they looked at each other harry felt the first tentacles of sleep drawing him in, instead of moving to his bed, he let sleep take him at his desk.

Dumbledore blinked several times in an attempt to clear his vision. His brain did not believe what his eyes were telling him. Sirius Black! Certainly not his favourite student, but perhaps the most notorious prankster. The godfather of his most important 'chess' piece, Convicted murder, Azkaban escapee. Sirius who was all of these things and more stood in front of his desk, flanked by three of the ugliest women Albus had ever seen. The same Sirius who four weeks prior to appearing out of nowhere, had died, falling through the veil.

"B. B. Bu. But how are you here?" Dumbledore stammered.

"It seems I wasn't supposed to die that night ole' man." Sirius began, mildly amused at the sight of Dumbledores discomfort. "My lovely lady friends here helped show me the truth of things, they helped bring me back." Dumbledore looked at the women standing behind them and cringed. They were by far the ugliest foulest women he had ever seen. The short one appeared to have a hump, only one good eye, and was drooling. The one in the middle had angry red boils covering her face, her mouth was swollen shut and was oozing a bright green puss. And the tallest of the three on the right was the worst, her skin was ashen and flaky, where her ears should have been there were only holes. She had several huge moles with more hair growing out of them than she had on top of her head. Dumbledore had to suppress the urge to vomit. He thanked the stars that he was never fond of women or what they offered sexually.

Sirius cleared his throat and snapped Albus back to attention. "Who are you friends, Mr. Black?" Albus had addressed Sirius by his surname, something he only did when he disapproved of Sirius's actions.  
"These lovely beings are the Fates." replied Sirius, reaching out for Clothos' hand. "Lovely aren't they?"

"Mr Black-" Dumbledore began,

"Albus, how long have you known me?" Sirius interrupted.

"Most of your life?" Dumbledore stated formally.

"Then please call me Sirius, or Padfoot." Sirius said calmly "I am no longer your student and I do still, despite what the fates have shown me, consider you a friend and mentor."

"Very well, Sirius, please tell me how you came into company of these so-called Fates?" Dumbledore asked, matter of factly.

"Well, when I died at the department of mysteries last night -" Sirius started.

"Last night? My dear boy, you were killed over a month ago." Dumbledore interjected.

Sirius rounded on the fates "You told me I had only just died!" he roared "You told me the events of my death, and what I had to do in order to be returned here."

"Sirius." cooed Clotho (the fates realized that clothos was a weakness for Sirius during the lovemaking), "Sirius you had just died when you awoke in our chambers."

"But then, how has a month passed? We only slept together last night."

Dumbledore violently coughed up the smoke from his pipe. He had unknowingly lit it up again and started smoking during this exchange.  
"You slept with her?" he exclaimed he felt his stomach lurch at the thought of the short humpbacked one. He relit his pipe in an effort to quell the discomfort he felt in his stomach.

"I fucked all three of 'em." Sirius stated proudly.

"But how?" asked Dumbledore, still racking his brain how any straight good looking lad such as Sirius Black would 'slum it' so badly with three ugly women.

"Look, Professor, I know you have… particular tastes when it comes to nocturnal adventures," started Sirius "But I can give you specifics at another time."

"No, I mean, look at them!" Dumbledore was barely able to look Sirius in the eyes "You are a good looking bloke and they're...they're..."

"They're what?" demanded Sirius his pride starting to take a hit.

"Well, they're hideous." Said Dumbledore rather coldly.

"You're having a laugh." Chuckled Sirius, "They're gorgeous, they're some of the fittest ladies I've ever had the pleasure of… pleasuring." Sirius winked at the girls as he said the last word.

"Surely you can't be serious, Sirius?" Dumbledore said in spite of himself.

"Ladies, what's he on about?" Asked Sirius.

The Fates quickly glanced at each other before speaking  
"We look different to each person who sees us" Said Clotho "Peoples perception is based not only on sexual preference," continued Lechesis  
"But also based on life events." Finished Atropos. "Someone like you, who has suffered greatly but who has a good soul," She added "Will see us as desirable, see us as we see ourselves."  
"Plus after taking your clothes off we really wanted a shag" winked Clotho. Sirius in spite of himself blushed.

"Can you let Albus see you as I see you?" asked Sirius,

"No." all three fates said in unison.  
Sirius blinked a few times, trying to focus. Perking up suddenly he remembered.  
"I died a month ago, Albus?"

"That's Correct Sirius" Replied Dumbledore.

Now he turned his ire on the fates. "Explain ladies" he growled.

"When you died, you passed through our chambers." Lachesis started.  
"It was then I realized I had mistakenly cut your thread." Atropos said quietly, again with her eyes down cast.  
"I grabbed you, ripped off your trousers, and tied you up" Clothos said, bouncing with excitement.

"I know all of this" Sirius barked. "You told me this last night.. a month ag/… what the fuck is going on?"

"We can control the flow of time."  
"We can speed it up."  
"Or slow it down." said Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos respectively.  
"So when we realized how good you are at pleasuring women.. we simply slowed down time to enjoy the moment" whispered Clotho.

"ohh uh well umm." stammered Sirius .

Dumbledore chuckled remembering that despite all his bravado and confidence Sirius never handled direct praise well.

"Well Sirius, welcome to back to the living, what can I do for you old friend?"

Sirius remembering all he saw of Dumbledore through the fates eyes asked simply,

"Where the fuck is my godson?"

**-chapter end-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Three Fates**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke with a start. Uncle Vernon was banging on his door, yelling something about breakfast. He shot up and instantly felt a pain shoot up his neck. 'Should have known better than to sleep at my desk' Harry thought to himself as he rushed to his door. He quickly pulled the screwdriver he had shoved between the door and the frame and hid it in his back pocket before Vernon Dursley burst in.  
"What have I bloody told you about locking this door?!" Vernon Roared.

"It wasn't locked" Harry said, defiantly squaring his shoulders to Vernon. Uncle Dursleys anger flared, he backhanded harry with all his force. Harry flew across the room instantly seeing stars. He knew better than to react, but he had had enough. He was 16 now, one more year and he'd be able to fuck off out here. He pulled his wand from the holster attached to his forearm. Hermione had gotten it for him at the end of last term. It had his initials burnt into the dragonhide of which it was made. Next to Hedwig, it was Harrys most prized possession. Harry buried the tip of his wand under one of Vernons many chins and got as close to the fat bastard as he could stomach.  
"If you ever touch me again, I will end you."

Vernon just chuckled, "We both know you can't, and won't, use that filthy magic outside of that freak school you go to." Harry could already tell he'd lost. Defeated he dropped his wand,  
"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Bloody right you are. Put your little stick away and get downstairs to help your Aunt with breakfast." Vernon said coldly, "Boy," he snapped, and Harry turned to face his Uncle.  
"Clean yourself up before you go downstairs, no need to drip your dirty blood throughout the house." Harry put his hand to his cheek and only then realized he was bleeding. Vernon must have turned his ring around again, that bastard thought harry as he walked to the bathroom. Sure enough, there was a 3in gash down Harry's cheek. He wished he could just use magic to quickly heal himself. But he just rubbed antiseptic cream on it and put some toilet tissue over it. He then went down to start his day.

He reached the downstairs landing just as Dudley was coming up. Grinning as he saw Harry's cut he shouldered him hard, almost knocking harry off his feet. Dudley always liked to watch when Uncle Vernon beat on harry. Now that Dudley was older Vernon was even letting Dudley have a hit or two. He quickly regained his footing and hurried to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was waiting for him near the stove. She had a sour look on her face,  
"Where have you been?" she snapped.

"Sorry." Harry murmured as he took her place in front of the stove.

"Be sure to cook the bacon right this time!" she hissed, "It was burnt the last time and under cooked the time before, you know that Vernon and Dudders like their bacon extra crispy." She said. Harry put four rashers of bacon in the frying pan and turned the heat up. _Whack._ Aunt Petunia slapped Harry on the back of the head.

"What did I say about burning it?!" She questioned. Harry could see the hate and anger in her eyes but couldn't stop himself from snapping back. "Well the bacon isn't going to get 'extra crispy' without heat is it?" Unfortunately for Harry, Uncle Vernon walked into the kitchen at the same time of the outburst. Vernon took three quick steps and backhanded harry again, reopening his sore cheek.

"How dare you speak to your Aunt that way" Vernon bellowed, the vein in his neck making an early appearance. "After all we've done for you, you have the audacity to speak to her with that tongue, you ungrateful little freak!" Vernon screamed, hitting Harry again and knocking him to the ground. Harry was holding back tears, he was used to this treatment but Uncle Dursley seemed to be on a rampage this morning. Harry tried to get up but received a swift kick to the ribs,  
"You don't move until you've apologized" Vernon yelled, his voice cracking in anger.

"I...I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia" Harry wheezed.

"Sorry for what? Be specific, boy." Vernon squawked, emphasizing it with another kick. Harry glared at his uncle through tears and gritted teach. He could feel his magic boiling and was doing his best to contain it. "Well?" Vernon sneered. Harry had to close his eyes to calm himself. He began trying some meditation technique he had been reading about in an effort to not think about Sirius. Harry felt his magic ebb before he was yanked to his feet by his hair. Vernon was shrieking something, the vain on his neck looked about to burst. Harry, however, didn't care. He thought he had died because just outside the kitchen door he saw his godfather.

Sirius had left the headmasters office in a fury. As soon as Dumbledore had told him that Harry was back at the Dursleys, he had decided that Dumbledore could wait. He felt his anger build and his magic rage, the paintings of the former headmasters and headmistresses began to violently shake. Sirius took hold of the fates hands and vanished in a cloud of silvery haze. Dumbledore was left dumbfounded at his desk. _No one should be able to apparate out of here but me _he thought as he stared vacantly at the spot Sirius had been just moments before. Sirius arrived in the park in Little Whinging, just under one kilometer from Harry's Uncle and Aunts house. The Fates were no longer with him. He began concentrating on changing into his animagus form when he heard Clotho speak to him.

"There is no need to hide, love." Sirius Spun around looking for the source of her voice.  
"You won't be able to see us here" Said Lachesis.  
"We will be able to talk to you and you to us as we wish" teased Atropos.

_This is bullshit _Sirius thought to himself,  
"Why is it 'bullshit'?" Atropos said in his head.  
"Fuck me! You can hear my thoughts?" Sirius said aloud.  
"Only when you think about us" Said Clotho.

"So I guess you three will just have to do with the fantasies I have about you." Sirius said with a sly grin.

"Don't you have something to do, you dog?" Said Lachesis.

"Yes" said Sirius remembering where Harry was and quickly chastised himself for forgetting his purpose.

As Sirius started towards number 5 Privet drive he asked the fates, "So why don't I need to change or to hide myself?"

"Because Muggles won't be able to see you" Said Atropo.

"Will Harry?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course Harry will see you, his love for you will also make you visible to those around him." said Lechesis.  
"Remember that you are neither alive nor are you dead." said Clotho "Muggles only see things in White and black. This is why they will not be able to see you."  
"Unless you want them to, or Harry is nearby." Atropo stated matter of factly.

"Yeah well if those visions you showed me are true then I definitely want Dursley to see me."

Sirius made it to the house quickly and as he approached he heard yelling. He decided to investigate, a quick hop over the fence and he had a clear view through the kitchen windows. He saw Dursley standing over some one yelling and what looked like kicking. When he saw him pick Harry onto his feet by his hair Sirius did not hesitate. He ran to the house and kicked in the door.

Vernon spun around at the sound of the door bursting open. The tall scruffy looking man had murder in his eyes. Vernon vaguely recognized the man but could not place from where. At the sight of Harrys face, Sirius' eyes softened. "Harry my boy.. I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier." Before he could finish Harry ran into him, wrapping him a tight bear hug.

"I thought you'd died. Dumbledore and Remus said there was nothing they could do, they said you were gone and.." Harry finished in one breath. "How are you here? How are you alive? What...what... but how?" Was all Harry could get out. Finally he let his emotions go and was crying into Sirius' shoulder. Sirius held his godson close and ran his hand over Harry's' head.

"I will explain everything in due time pup, right now I need you to gather your things. I have a few things to discuss with your Aunt and Uncle."

Harry looked up at Sirius, tears still in his eyes.

"It'll be ok Harry, You're coming with me. I am still your god father, right?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Harry just hugged his godfather deeper. Finally he let go, sure that Sirius really was standing in the kitchen and he really was going to live with him. As Harry made for his bedroom Vernon finally spoke:  
"Just where in the ruddy hell do you think you're going?" He said with much less force than he would have if Sirius hadn't been there. Vernon made to step at Harry but was thwarted when Sirius immediately stood between them.

"Go upstair and pack your things." Sirius said calmly.

"What are you going to do?" Questioned Harry.

"Like I said, your Uncle and I are going to have a wee chat about your living arrangements."

"Ok, just don't kill 'em." Harry said as he took off for his room.

Vernons eyes widened at the mention of killing. It was then that he remembered how he knew Sirius' Face. Two years prior he had been all over the news.

"You're that murderer!" spat Uncle Vernon

"Wrongly accused murderer." corrected Sirius, "But theres always time to start." He seethed, eyeing Vernon. "But alas, my godson, the best thing in my life has asked me not to kill you".

Vernon couldn't help but notice Sirius' hand twitching towards what was undoubtedly his wand.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time Dursley," Sirius snarled. "Have you ever hit Harry?"

Sirius knew full well he had, having just seen it first hand, but he wanted Dursley to admit it.

"No, never." Uncle Dursley stammered.

Sirius was on him in an instant. He slammed him into the ground, knocking the wind out of Uncle Dursley. Petunia who had been hiding in the doorway let out a shriek.

"SHUT UP!" Sirius roared, "The only reason you're not down here to is because of the love I have for your sister. Now go upstairs and see if Harry would like to take anything else from this house."

"But.. but.. you're killing him!" Petunia whined.

Sirius was at his wits end, he knew he needed to get out of here fast before the muggle authorities were called. He also knew he couldn't use magic unless he had too. He then had an idea "Kreacher" Sirius yelled. With a loud 'pop' Kreacher the house elf appeared. Petunia started screaming at the sight of such an ugly looking 'varmint' in her perfectly clean house.

Kreacher with his large oversized ears and batlike eyes. his skin hanging loosely on his small frame was covered only in an oil stained grimy pillow case. Kreacher looked at Sirius with a blank non-committal expression.

"Will you shut her up?" Sirius had to yell to be heard over Petunias screams.

"Masters wish is my command." Kreacher croaked, and with a snap of his fingers, Petunias screams were silenced. She still had her mouth open and looked as if she was screaming even louder but no sound was coming out.

"I've changed my mind." Sirius said "Now sit at the table. you need to see this too."

Petunias eyes widened but she didn't move a muscle.

When she didn't move, Sirius looked at Kreacher and softly asked "A little help?" Creacher snapped his fingers again and a chair slid behind Petunias knees and before she knew it, she was seated at the table. Her mouth was closed but her eyes were still wide as saucers.

"Now, I'm going to ask you again. Have you ever hit Harry?" Sirius said, returning his attention to Vernon.

"He disrespected me!" Vernon sputtered.

Sirius slapped his hard across the face.  
"Hes a fucking child!" Sirius bellowed, spittle flying onto Vernons face. "It doesn't. Matter. If . He 's Disrespectful. you .never. Hit . A. Child." Sirius emphasized every word with a slap in the face. Both of Vernons cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Harry Took the stairs two at a time. He didn't see Dudley at the top and ran straight into him. Harry Knocked Dudley to the ground and didn't look back. He ran into his room and immediately began throwing everything into his trunk: Old copies of the 'Quibbler' and Daily Prophet went first followed by a broken sneek-o-scope. His set of quills, books, cauldron and robes. His broom repair kit he placed with extra care. He did a quick 360° of the room and realized how few real possessions he had. He wasn't worried though, as it always made for speedy packing for school and quick getaways. The only thing left was Hedwig. She was wide awake from all the yelling and shouting. She ruffled her feathers at Harry indignantly, and stared at him with her big yellow eyes, gently touching the bandage on Harry's face.

"Sorry for all the yelling" Harry said to her as he opened her cage. "We're going to live with Sirius now."

She clicked her beak at him.

"He's still alive, I don't know how but he didn't die when he went through the veil, and now we get to go live there!" Harry said fighting back tears. Hedwig just clicked her beak at him again as if to say '_I knew it all along now let me out and i'll meet you there'. _Harry opened his window and said "Go to Sirius', we'll meet you there." She took off, and was quickly too high and too far away to see. Harry watched her for a moment and then turned. He did one final check of his room hoping to himself that he would never have to see the inside of number 5 Privet Drive again.

Harry walked out of his bedroom to face Dudley.

"What the hell is happening to my Dad?!" Dudley snapped.

"Looks like he's finally getting what coming to him." Harry snapped back.

Dudley made like he was going to hit Harry but a loud _crack_ made them both jump. Kreacher appeared Just behind Dudley and snapped his fingers, Dudley froze, teetered forward and fell flat on his face. Harry just looked dumbfoundedly from Kreacher to Dudley and back to Kreacher.

"Why did you do that, Kreacher?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is now under the protection of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black." Kreacher croaked, "The fat muggle was attempting to harm the young master. Kreacher is required to assist when any of his masters are in danger."

"Oh..erm thanks." Said Harry.

"Kreacher is to take the young masters things to the House Black."

"Oh, second door on the right." said Harry. He had the rest of the summer to break Kreacher of that habit. With a loud _Crack _Kreacher was gone, another _Crack _told harry his things had been apperated to Grimmauld Place. Before he went downstairs he rolled Dudley over. He squatted down so he could Dudley straight in the eye.

"Dudley, I know he's hit you and your mum, too. You don't have to put up with that. With me gone it's probably going to get worse. Protect your mum. We may not like eachother but she's my blood, the only link I have to my mum. Don't let him break you, big D."

As Harry stood he thought he saw a look of fear in Dudley's' eyes. Ignoring it he stepped over Dudleys' stiffened body and headed downstairs. Harry entered the kitchen to see Sirius slam his fist into Vernons bloody face. When he saw Harry enter, his shoulders drooped and he dropped Vernons limp body.

"Is he dead?"

Sirius murmured to no one Harry could see. "Is he going to remember this? Is she?"

"Sirius, who are you talking to"? Asked Harry.

Sirius just held up his bloody hand and said "later pup.. later."

Sirius stood up and walked over to Petunia and bent down so he could look her straight in the eyes. "If you ever come near me or my Godson again...I will not hesitate to end your miserable life..next time I will use magic." He then turned to harry and held out his hand.  
"Ready to go home, pup?" He asked Harry with a tear in his eye.

Harry simply grabbed his hand, and with a loud _Crack,_ they both disapperated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Three Fates**

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore had hardly finished saying "He's with his Uncle and Aunt." Before Sirius was off his feet and speaking quickly to the three Fates.

"I'll talk to you about 'your The greater good' later." Sirius hissed before a rip in space seemed to appear between the two men. Sirius glared at Dumbledore as he stepped through and vanished.

Dumbledore was white as a ghost, all the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses were staring down at the old man. He seemed to have aged another 10 years. _There must be a way to convince Harry and Sirius that I am indeed on their side, _he pondered.  
"Phineas?" Dumbledore looked toward an old wizard in the portrait directly behind the headmasters desk whom was currently feigning sleep.  
"Phineas, please.. I am in no mood to play this game with you.. I know you have been watching intently. I am surprised at you… That was your only remaining relative, returned from the dead."

"He is no relative of mine," the old wizard stated coldly. "He turned his back on the ancient and noble house of black ages ago. Beside you heard, he is not yet 'officially alive'."

Dumbledores shoulders slumped briefly, he knew he would need to find out more , not only to help Sirius but also because he was just too bloody curious.  
"Be that as it may Phineas, I have a job for you" Dumbledore said as he turned to face the portrait.

"Yes?"

"I need you to go to number 12 Grimmauld Place, and wait until Sirius arrives with Harry. Alert me as soon as this happens."

"As you wish, headmaster." Phineas made a show of getting up and stretching before turning around and walking out the back of his painting.

Once he was gone Dumbledore walked to the corner of his office and pulled an very old looking book ('Dormire Somnus') back with its wall split down the middle and opened inward. He entered into a small foyer where he took off has slippers and robes and changed into a more comfortable set. Further into the room, Dumbledore entered his private chambers. The headmasters chambers were by far the largest and most lavish of any of the professors who taught at the school. He had floor to ceiling windows that gave him a 360 degree view of the grounds. Of course anyone looking from the outside would only see the rough brick and mortar that matched the rest of the castle. This feature was added by Newton Scamander sometime in the early 20th century. he had wanted a full view of the grounds. Dumbledore of course had added onto the previous Headmasters designs. He'd made the space bigger, added a workshop and potions lab. Although he did not use either much as of late. Early in his time as headmaster he could rarely be found outside of his labs. However, his most prized modification was the addition of his personal library. he had spent years collecting rare and unusual books. He even had an entire section dedicated to muggle knitting patterns. It took a fair bit of difficult magic to enlarge his quarters to accommodate his library, but past headmasters had always been adding things onto the office. Albus bent through a small door and into his private library. Rows upon rows of books greeted him and he could help but smile. His library had always been his sanctuary, a place where he could find peace. If there was anyplace he would find answers to his questions it would be here. So with a sigh he relit his pipe and began his search for any information he could find about these so called Fates.

With a loud _crack_ Harry and Sirius appeared on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
"After you, pup." Sirius grinned, "It's your house now too."

Harry just beamed up at him. He never thought that he would see the inside of the house again. As soon as they entered, Harry was overwhelmed with emotion. Before, whenever he came he'd always had a sense of foreboding - He knew he would have to leave eventually and in doing so, leave Sirius. Now when he entered the house he felt like he was truly home for the first time in his life.

"You can have my old room if you want." Sirius said, "I've grown rather fond of the top floor and plan on renovating it to turn it into a room _befitting the Master of the Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black!" _Sirius spoke pompously, sticking out his chest. Harry started laughing and Sirius nearly fell over. "Well lets make sure your things made it safely, shall we?"

"Kreacher!" Sirius barked.

With a loud _Crack _Kreacher the grumpy house elf appeared.

"Yes master?" Kreacher croaked.

"Did you bring Harrys things?"

"Kreacher has put the young masters trunk into guest suite."

"Could you, er, move them to Sirius' old room, please?" Harry said rather apprehensively. He was not used to having anyone do his heavy lifting. After listening to Hermione go one about house elf equality last year he didn't feel right giving orders. Kreacher and Sirius were both shocked.

"Harry you don't have to say 'please'." Said Sirius.

"I know… but I know I always hated it when the Dursleys would just order me around. I honestly wouldn't mind doing half the work they'd asked if they would have just said please and thank you." Said Harry, "Is it a problem if I say please and thank you?" Harry asked to both Sirius and to Kreacher.

Kreacher and Sirius looked at each other as if the other would have the answer, before Sirius could say anything, Kreacher replied.  
"Kreacher would be honoured to serve his new young master, I will have your things moved to Masters old Bedroom and have fresh linens put on the bed. Would the young master care for a cuppa?"

"Ahh, no thank you, Kreacher...But thank you for moving my trunk."

Kreacher gave Harry a low bow before turning to Sirius and giving him a curt nod before another loud _Crack_. Harry turned toward Sirius and noticed that he was just staring at his godson, open mouthed.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my house elf?"

"I don't know."

"He hasn't properly bowed to anyone since mother!"

"I, ahh, guess he liked being asked rather than told what to do." Said Harry.

"Maybe you should trying being a bit nicer to him."

Sirius gave a sharp bark of laughter "You are so much like your mother, Harry. Always finding the good in things and trying to make everyone happy."

"Can you tell me more about what they were like?" Asked Harry hopefully. Sirius looked at his godson and could see the hope in his eyes.

"Of course Harry, but first lets get you settled in. There will be plenty of time to tell you stories about your parents. First we need to organize a tutor for you, so you can practice magic before you go back to Hogwarts."

"But you know I can't do magic outside of school-" Harry started.

"You couldn't do magic outside of school at the Dursleys" Interrupted Sirius.

"Being that you are now living under the protection of an Ancient and Moste Noble house you are allowed to practice magic under the supervision of a tutor."

Harry just looked dumbfounded at Sirius.

"How do you think all those pureblood families taught their kids? How do you think Malfoy learned all that dark magic?"

"Is it just me that can practice? Could I invite Hermione as well? I know she would be a bit upset if she knew I got to practice all summer and she didn't."

Sirius looked at Harry for a long time before saying anything.

"What about Ron?" he asked before answering Harrys question.

"I don't think Ron would be too keen on the idea of studying all summer...Beside I kinda want to…"

"Want to spend some time with Hermione alone?" Asked raising his eyebrows playfully.

Harry blushed and turned away.

"I have been trying to tell her I like her since the triwizards Ball during our fourth year."

Sirius just laughed.

"You and James both have exceptional taste in witches, pup. I have watched you both around each other...and for what it's worth, I think she likes you too." Sirius said with another sly smile. Harry turned a even darker shade of red.

"C'mon pup, lets get some food and then I have a surprise for you."


End file.
